Generally a windshield wiper of an automobile is used to wipe off rain, snow, dirt, or insects from a windshield to ensure a driver's field of vision when it, for example, it rains or snows while driving. The windshield wiper is an essential device for reducing occurrences of car accidents and securing safety of drivers while driving.
The windshield wiper includes a main arm operating by a driving force supplied by a wiper motor, a support frame connected to the main arm and receiving the driving force therefrom and a wiper blade including a coupling groove coupled to the support frame. The wiper blade is positioned against the windshield and operates by the driving force transmitted from the main arm through the support frame to thereby remove, for example, dirt from the windshield.
In the wiper structure above, the wiper blade should operate by being positioned against the windshield to remove, for example, the dirt from the windshield. Accordingly, the main arm and the support frame are coupled to each other with the configuration to apply force so that the wiper blade is positioned against the windshield. Recently, additional devices are mounted in an automobile to increase the force of the wiper blade against the windshield to thereby prevent separation between the wiper blade and the windshield which may arise by air resistance or inertial force while driving.
Such a wiper blade operates by directly contacting the windshield and generally includes a soft rubber to protect the windshield. As above, as the wiper blade is positioned against the windshield, it is worn heavily by friction with the windshield, and is exposed to, for example, snow or rain, and corrosion and cracking may occur easily. Accordingly, a wiper blade should have such structure that a user may easily replace the wiper blade.
In the conventional wiper, the support frame varies depending on the specifications of the wiper main arm coupled to the support frame of the blade assembly structure, which causes inconvenience and unnecessary consumption of materials. That is, if the structure of the main arm varies depending on the type of automobiles, the wiper support frame coupled to the main arm should also be replaced accordingly. This causes inconvenience in use and raises costs due to waste of materials.
The conventional wiper support frame is thick and includes a plastic material and weighs much.